You only miss the sun when it starts to snow
by SnowQueen319
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so I'll explain Anna and Elsa find someone else with her powers. No Jelsa or *cough cough* in this story. Rated T for mild violence. Flynunzel and Kristanna included
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Well this is my first ever fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters or movies mentioned. All of it will be after all the movies take place. Oh and PLEASE review. So here's chapter 1.**

CHAPTER 1: Big News

Elsa's POV

'' Elsa! Elsa! Elsaaaaa! ''Anna screeched as she slipped through the halls. ''Oops! Sorry, sorry, sorry!'' Anna said after a very loud crash that I assumed was another suit of armor.

I rolled my eyes and tried to look annoyed but I couldn't help but to giggle.

''Anna, do you have to crash into a suit of armor every time you see one. That's the fifth one, today.'' I say.

''I am so sorry your majesty.'' She started. I shot her a death glare. '' Wow you really can't take a joke can you. Anyways, Kristoff came back from his ice delivery to Berlin. You know with the royal title Ice Master and Deliver he has to deliver cause ice is our main source of trading.''

Oh here we go now she's rambling. I hope she gets to the point. What if they're preparing for war against Arendelle? Maybe they're on their way here right now. ''Get to the point Anna.''

''Gees, pushy much! Note to self no more weird jokes around Elsa. He brought some really big news.'' I nod impatiently for her to continue. '' You remember the Duke of Wessleton right?'' I grit my teeth at the memory of the man who sent people to kill me two months ago, called me a monster, and completely overreacted over the situation. After she saw my reaction she quickly continued. ''So, he went to Berlin and captured the princesses down there. And one of them has ice powers she can't control yet.'' She said hurriedly as I ran to my room. ''Elsa? '' She called.

Oh my god someone else has my powers. I can't believe it. Anna probably wants to go save her. Should we? I don't know think out the positives and negatives. Okay negatives first. What if she is evil? What if she hurts Anna? What if…? I say pacing around my room.

''I'm going to pack. '' Anna said as she runs past.

Okay now the positives. She might actually understand what I go through. Maybe we could be friends. Well it doesn't matter Anna already made up her mind. I guess we're going to Berlin.

Anna's POV

''Elsa? '' I call. '' She must be in a hurry to start packing.'' I say out loud. ''I'm going to pack.'' I say as I run past her room.

I start humming while I pack and Kristoff comes in.

''Hey Anna, let me guess you're going to Berlin to save the princesses.'' Kristoff said.

''Yep! And we're going to train the girl with the powers.'' I say.

'' And by we, you mean your sister.'' '' Exactly! '' I say. '' Wait, what do you mean by that Mr.'' I say playfully.

''Well it's just she has magic you don't. And who knows? Knowing Elsa she might not let you go. Especially if she finds out that you….'' He teases.

'' You know what I should probably get going.'' I say.

''What? Anna on time?'' Kristoff says.

''Ha ha, very funny.'' I say giving him a kiss on the cheek making him rub the back of his head.

Oh I love it when he does that.

Later at the boat,

Elsa's POV

''Okay, Anna can you calm down, please?''I say.

''No way! At least not until we get there so I can kick some stupid Duke butt!''She said.

''Is Kristoff coming?'' I ask trying to change the subject also hoping he could occupy her for a bit. I mean I know she's my sister and all but I'm just so, well, awkward around people. Who isn't after they're locked in their room most of their life thinking they are a monster.

''Nope, now don't try to change the subject! Don't you want to kick the Duke's butt.'' She asks.

I immediately realize she's hiding something. The way she's twirling her ring, yup she's hiding something. I hope she didn't do anything rash. Well knowing her it probably is rash. And now she knows I think something's up. And in 5-4-3-2-1.

'' I also invited Rapunzel and Eugene to come with us!'' Anna blurted out.

I face palmed knowing where this would lead.

''We haven't seen Rapunzel since we were really little and at your coronation well, you know.'' She says.

''Hi guys'' Olaf says sneaking up on us.

'' Hey Olaf! '' I say.

'' Olaf, do you want to go to Berlin with us? We leave in two hours'' Anna says.

Olaf's always happy face turned even happier.

''Really? We're going to Berlin. Where is this Berlin?'' He says.

Anna and I both crack up.

'' Hey Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?'' she says in a singsong voice

I giggle and reply, ''Of course I wanna build a snowman!''

Then we both run off giggling like little kids to the woods to build a snowman. Leaving Olaf standing there dumbfounded.

In the woods

Anna's POV

We both just start running off to the woods and when we were about half way to our favorite spot I remembered Olaf.

''Wait Elsa.'' I say panting.'' What about Olaf. We just left him there!''

'' He'll be fine. Now do you wanna build a snowman or what?''

So we get to work we build a huge bottom that's about the size of me. Then Elsa gets to work on the second snowball.

''You're supposed to get it on the first snowball. Not on yourself!'' I say in between giggles.

''Oh okay.'' She says sarcastically.'' But I have a better idea!''

Then she throws a snowball at me and I'm soon covered with snow. Soon it's an all out snowball war.

''Hey no fair no powers!'' I say after she blocks several of my snowballs with an ice shield.'' Wait Elsa! Where are you going? '' I call. ''Oh crap! The ship! ''

''Come on Anna we're gonna be late! ''

''Coming! '' I call as I start running toward the boat as fast as I can.

'' Curse me and my lateness!'' I whisper to myself completely unaware of what would happen over the next few weeks.

**Author's note:**

** Okay I finally learned how to post fanfiction if I would have known it was this easy I would have bugged my mom a lot more than I did. Hope everyone likes it and sorry if there are any mistakes. Until my next post. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Okay here it is chapter 2 **

Chapter 2: The Boat

Elsa's POV

One minute Anna and I are just having a snowball fight and then as soon as she says the word powers it reminds me that we have to be at the boat. I hear her say ''Oh crap! The ship! ''

''We're here! We made it on time right?''

''Just in time Queen Elsa! The boat was just about to leave.'' The captain says.

Anna and I quickly board the boat finding everything we need onboard as the boat pulls out of the dock.

''I can't wait to see Punzie again! '' she says excitedly.

Maybe too excitedly. I think.

''Well it's going to be a long trip might as well get some sleep'' I say.

''What! You're just gonna sleep! Don't you want to tour the ship, play cards, or just talk?!''

'' Anna, we've got a big day tomorrow. We're going to tour the ship and do some of the things we packed, but we don't want to do everything we have to do because we're on this ship for a little over a week.'' I explain.

''Oh okay.'' She sighs. ''See you in the morning!''

After she walks to her room across the hall and I hear her start the shower I creep out of my room and up to the captain's quarters.

''Do you have a training room somewhere?''

''Queen Elsa! You scared me! Yes we do. Go down the hall turn right down into the hull, and turn left and you'll see a door labeled training room.''

''Thank you! Good-bye!'' I say.

I follow his instructions and open up the door.

''Anna?'' I say surprised.

Anna's POV

''Oh crap!'' I whisper. ''I just got lost looking for the bathroom!''

"Knowing you that could be true,''

''Hey!'' I exclaim.

'' Don't deny it! You get lost in our castle more than me and I spent my life in my bedroom! As I was saying, that could be true if you weren't fully armed with a bow and arrows.'' She says.

''Okay I won't deny it but at least let me explain it.'' I say. Then I begin to explain. ''While you were in your room one day I got bored so of course after I saw you weren't going to come out, I bugged mom and dad. They suggested me to find a hobby so I started archery.''

'' Really? Wow I never imagined you doing something like this. Do you enjoy doing it?'' She asks.

'' Yeah, at first I just did it for fun but I could probably use it if I ever need it. Hopefully I won't though.''

''Hopefully you won't need to.'' She says. ''So do you want to train or not?''

'' Of course I do!''

After that we both get to training. I shoot at a target and get a bulls-eye. Elsa does the same. We both go back and forth until we hit all the targets perfectly.

''Hey we should probably go to bed it's around midnight.'' Elsa says.

''It's that late already? Well we probably should then.'' I say.

We both walk up to our rooms too tired to even say goodnight to each other. I get changed into my nightgown and fell right asleep.

Rapunzel's POV

The Next Moring

''Are they here yet? Are they here yet? Are they here yet?'' I chorus like a little kid waiting to get to the candy shop.

''Calm down Blondie! The ship will be here soon! See there it is.'' Eugene says.

''EEEEEE'' I squeal. ''Oh, my, gosh! I'm so excited! I have been waiting for this since I got the letter from Anna!'' I say. ''Hi Anna! Hi Elsa! I'm so excited to be going to Berlin with you guys!''

''I can't believe it either!'' Elsa says.

Why does she keep looking at Anna like that? She doesn't seem to be as excited as me and Anna. In fact she seems to be as excited as Eugene.

''Well we should probably get your stuff on to the boat so you aren't late like Anna and I were.'' Elsa says.

''Why were you two late?'' Eugene asks.

''Snowball fight.'' Anna replies simply.

''Cool do you want to have one now?'' I ask.

''No!'' Anna, Elsa, and Eugene said in unison.

''Okay, gees!'' I say.

''We just don't want to miss the boat. It leaves in thirty minutes.'' Elsa says.

''Well in that case, let's go!'' I say.

Three Days Later In Berlin

Elsa's POV

As soon as we dock in Berlin we hear someone yell to who we all assume is the Duke.

''A ship from Arendelle is here!'' Someone yells

''Oh crap!'' We all say.

Author's note:

Hi everyone! Mwahaha cliffhangers! Sorry for the short chapter I just didn't want to drone on and on and it would have been really boring. Hope you liked it. See you for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

** Hi everyone I am FINALLY back. Wow does it feel good to be back. Oh and any questions ask away through review and I will do my best to answer all of them.**

**Guest: Awww my first review thank you so much you make me blush and I hope you like the new chapter. And I'll post as often as I can to help keep you happy.**

** Sorry about the wait longer chapter, baseball games for my brother, and his birthday. Here you go though chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Frostina's POV**

** "No! Stop frost! Please stop I don't want hurt anyone. Especially not now that more people are here. Control it, don't let it control you.'' I say.**

** ''Calm down it's getting to cold. You need to just calm down. The people from Arendelle are here to help. I heard that Queen Elsa has ice and snow powers to. She might help you to control your Autumn said.**

** '' They aren't powers they're a curse and I wish I never was born with them. And Queen Elsa froze Arendelle. I just need some quiet to calm down. I do want them to let us out though. I mean it's not like they can keep us in here forever this prison is already becoming unstable because of me.'' I say.**

** ''We'll be fine Frosti. I'm sure of it.'' Autumn says.**

** ''I hope so.'' I say quietly.**

** Then the frost spreads even more and soon is ice. Icicles start pointing at me from the walls. Then the walls cave in and I stand there cuffs broken finding myself face to face with the Snow Queen.**

**Elsa's POV**

** So there we are standing up to the Duke in front of the prison. Anna with her bow and an arrow ready, Rapunzel and Eugene with frying pans (don't know and don't know if I want to), and me with my magic. Then all of a sudden the wall behind us starts to crack and I turn around and prepare to fight yet another criminal, but when the wall collapses I am face to face with a girl about Anna's age with frost and ice spikes poking out of the floor. The looks as scared as I did on my coronation and she ran off as I follow in pursuit.**

** "Wait up Elsa we're coming with you!'' Anna yells.**

** ''No I need you to stay here and watch the Duke." I yell before powers.'' As I enter the forest.**

**Frostina's POV**

**I did not expect the walls to collapse and when they did I didn't expect to be face to face with the Snow Queen. So I got even more scared than I was. **

** "I hate this stupid curse! It only ever causes problems." I scream to the trees.**

** "You know you shouldn't call your powers a curse.'' Elsa says leaning against a tree.**

** ''And you say that when you thought the same thing just over three months ago. And are queens really supposed to go sneaking around following other people around."**

** ''The only reason I'm here is because I think I know what you've been going though is what I went through."**

** "Really so you went through everything I am." I scream at her not caring that she is a queen. "Did your parents die because of you? Did you're sisters think you were a monster because you were a monster because your parents died of hypothermia? Did you lock yourself in your room your entire life? I was only five months old! Do you think I enjoyed my life with the only person to care about me was and still is my sister? Everything that happened to me my whole life was because of this curse!'' I scream as the forest is coated in frost and snow and there is a blizzard surrounding us.**

** The blizzard, snow, and frost surrounding the area disappears as I collapse to the ground in tears as everything I see starts to go blurry and the world slowly fades to black.**

**Elsa's POV **

**Wow I didn't expect all that I mean I knew her parents died of hypothermia after doing some research. Everything that happened there was a surprise and honestly I thought it would go differently. Then she passed out? What did she even mean? Her sisters are fine rulers and don't seem cruel in the least. This is so confusing. Well I'll take her back into the kingdom and find her a doctor. The weird thing is why I didn't find out about her powers before. It seems like the entire kingdom knew of her powers and hates her for them. She called her powers a curse a lot. So she grew up way worse than me I thought as I carried her back to the kingdom.**

** ''Hey Elsa we kicked, wait what happened did you to fight? Did you knock her out? If not then why is she unconscious? Why?'' Anna asked talking faster than a person should be able to talk.**

** ''Slow down Anna. Go back to the first part and calm down I want to understand what you are saying.'' I say.**

** ''Well we kicked the Duke's butt and he is currently in the castle prison.'' She said.**

** ''Good'' I say. Then I start to explain everything that happened in the forest and told her word for word what Frostina said, well yelled.''..And that's everything that happened in the forest.'' **

** ''So she takes off, screams at you even though she definitely knows you are a queen, and then she collapses on the ground leaving you to bring her back. I don't know if I like her.''**

** ''Anna, she went through a way worse childhood than me from what I heard and had no one but her twin.'' I say.**

** ''Frostina! Where are you? I know you got out! You can't keep hiding and shutting everyone out! What did you do to her.'' Her twin gasped when she saw us and ran toward us with a look of rage on her face.**

''**Oh crap.'' I say.**

** ''That's the second time you said that today.'' Anna said.**

** ''That's the least of our worries right now!'' I say as the girl reaches us.**

**Autumns POV**

** So on top of hearing the wall collapse next to me and seeing through a crack in the wall that my sister freaked out and took off, me being released, and wandering around worried sick for an hour, I end up seeing my sister unconscious at the queen and princess's feet. I rush to her and hear Queen Elsa call for a doctor. I am pried away from my sister and feel the quick sharp prick of a shot in my arm and the world fades to a black dreamless sleep.**

**Authors note**

** I am so evil! I gave you another cliff hanger. Sorry but sometimes they are the best ways to end a chapter. Until next time. Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Hey guys how you all doing? I hope you all like the story so far. I'm going on vacation so I won't be posting for awhile again.

I want to give a shout out to….Seanchow806Napoleonic for adding me to their favorite authors list and doing the same with my story.

I also want to give a shout out to ShiraishiSaya for adding me to their story alert subscription.

Thank you to all for reading and please review. Thank you guest for commenting.

Anna's POV

So here I am standing in the girl with snow and ice powers room and I am freezing because of her. It is snowing now and there is frost covering her bed and is over the walls. Wow maybe she does have it worse than Elsa did. Her powers seem as strong as if not stronger than Elsa's. Oh yeah mental note learn her name when she wakes up.

''Anna, you know you just said all of that out loud right?'' Elsa said.

I face palmed and sighed as I sat down in the chair behind me. And then I jumped up when I heard her start to get up from bed and I turned just in time to see her eyes open up.

Frostina's POV

So after what seemed like a few minutes was really a few hours. I thought after I looked at the clock by my bed. Then I looked around my room and saw Queen Elsa and someone I assumed was her sister. Then I saw my sister unconscious in a bed right next to me and I realized that I wasn't in my room. Then I remembered why they were here and the events from yesterday.

''Where am I? What are you still doing here? Why is my sister unconscious? And why is she in the same room as me? Get her out right now! I could hurt her, or you!'' I say pointing at Anna.

''Calm down Miss Feistypants you're just in the hospital wing of your castle and your sister wouldn't get away from you while you were unconscious so the doctor had to give her a shot to knock her out so he could make sure you weren't injured. And luckily you weren't you were exhausted. So he said you'd be fine after you rested for a bit." Anna said.

"Yes and Miss Feistypants over here decided to freak out about everything that happened in the woods." Elsa said.

"Oh yeah I would like to apologize for freaking out Your Majesty. As well as for not using your royal title when I talked to you, Queen Elsa." I said sincerely.

"Your Majesty and Queen Elsa are too formal when it's just us you may call me Elsa." She said."You still look tired. You should probably get some rest. We'll make sure your sister is fine when she wakes up." Elsa said.

Then I fell back asleep.

Eugene's (Flynn's) POV

"Well out of everything that has happened this has been the best." I said.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said playfully punching my arm."You know some things are more important than sleeping in!"

"Yeah sure breakfast duty is more important than sleeping. You always wake up early! So you're used to it." I whined playfully.

"Yes I am but we have to go see if the princesses are all right in the hospital wing.'' She said. ''And that includes taking them their breakfast.''

''Fine I guess we can take them breakfast. If I get some out of the deal too." I say.

"Well I guess so." She said giving me a quick peck on the lips. Then we started heading toward the hospital wing.

Autumn's POV

When I finally woke up from darkness I saw that I was in the hospital wing with Frosti. She was up and it looked like she was okay. Then I heard my stomach start to growl and she looked over at me like she wanted me to get out like she always does.

"I'm not leaving." I said."Not even for food."

That's when a woman and man came into the room. By the looks of their clothes they're definitely royals. Probably husband and wife from the way they stick together.

"Hi I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona and this is my husband Eugene." The woman said.

So I actually did guess right. They are husband and wife.

"I am Princess Autumn and this is Princess Frostina of Berlin. We would like to know why we are here if possible please."

"Autumn if you would have let me tell you what happened then you wouldn't have to ask them." Frosti said.

"Well Princess Autumn we would be happy to tell you what happened as Queen Elsa and Princess Anna told your sister." Princess Rapunzel said.

"Please call me Autumn Princess."

"You may call me Rapunzel as well."

"Okay Blondie you gave the introduction and everything else already so tell me why we have to stay and explain everything that happened." Eugene whined.

"Thank you for everything but I'm going to retire to my room if you'll excuse me." Frostina said.

"What? No you can't leave! Why do you keep trying to shut me out! I'm not afraid of you I don't have any reason to be afraid! You don't try to hurt anyone! You have no reason to think you are a monster because you aren't!"

"I believe that will be enough Princess Autumn."

"Queen Elsa! I'm honored to be in your presence."

"As I told your sister yesterday you may call me Elsa. And your sister just needs to be alone for a minute and then I'll go to talk with her about a proposal I have made with your sisters. If she accepts they said if you chose to you may come with us." She said.

"Yes thank you if Frosti goes than I am most definitely going as well. Oh and good luck talking to her she likes to shut people out."

"Don't worry I know how to deal with it because you may not know it but I know that feeling all too well. Well I think we should give her just a few more minutes. Would you like to hear what happened after the wall fell down."

"Oh yes please! But do you think you could maybe tell me the story of the Great Thaw first. Ever since I heard of the story I wanted to hear of from your point of view. Did you really freeze Anna's heart? Does the snowman you created really follow you around? Did you really kill the Dukes guards?"

"Okay first yes to all questions but the last one. I only almost killed them and most of it was self defense. Now let me tell you the story." She said.

Elsa's POV

"Now let me tell you the story." I said.

Then I began to tell the story as she called the Great Thaw. I told her how I was locked in my room because I hurt Anna and why I ran to the North Mountain. By the time I finished telling the story of the Great Thaw and what all happened in the forest after Frostina took off an hour had passed.

"Well I believe I should go talk to your sister now." I said.

"Oh yeah right well I hope to see you at dinner. And if you can could you try to get her to come as well. She doesn't often come to dinner and most times she doesn't even eat. Do you really think you can get through to her?" She asked.

That's when I realized she was just like Anna. Persistent, hyper, and super caring I realized that just because things got difficult she wouldn't give up on Frostina. She made me want to get through to Frostina almost as much as I think Anna wanted to get through to me. She made me want to be her sister as well.

"Yes I think I can and I won't take no for an answer." I said and then I started down the hall to Frostina's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Hey everyone it feels good to be back (again). Just a tip here if you go to Virginia Beach try Adventure Parasailing it is awesome! Anyways I'd like to give my shout outs to….

Elsa1354 for following my story so thank you. I would also like to thank Rapunzannaelsa (Guest) for reviewing again. Any questions ask away I'll try my best to answer them. Oh yeah I forgot to mention

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 5

Anna's POV

"Hey Anna," I hear a voice behind me say.

"We heard you like to build snowmen."

"Rapunzel! And… ummm," I say.

"It's Autumn, and I'm so sorry we didn't officially meet before and I kind of like freaked out because I'm always super worried about my sister. Like when she doesn't eat or decides to cry and pretend nothing's wrong. Or when she…." Autumn said.

Wow is this how I blab on and on and on? Wow I even do it in my head. Wait didn't they say something about snowmen. Oh yeah that reminds me about Olaf. I bet they'd like to meet him I should probably go find him when we're done. Wait Autumn was talking. Uh oh it looks like she's done I hope she's not mad at me. If she is I hope that she'll forgive me I probably should leave my head. Bye brain!

"Anna, hello is anybody in there. Knock knock is anybody home? Finally you were gone from this world or something like that for like ten minutes." Autumn said.

"So that's how long I was in my head it only felt like a minute or two." I said.

"Wow you were really inside your head. Were you like lost in thought?" I nodded to Autumn's question."Cool wait I was going to say something before that but I for, never mind I remember now I wanted to take you guys on a tour before dinner and take you to the ballroom where we had Elsa create some snow and ice so we could build a snowman together. Hence the snowmen comment earlier."

"Awesome so when do we start? Can we start right now? Do you have a room? Wait that was a stupid question forget that one. I meant can we go there? If we can't then why not and can we go to the kitchen or maybe to the town to get some chocolate? Mmmm chocolate. Do you like chocolate?" I said.

"Anna please slow down. We can start after I finish answering these questions. Yes I have a room and we can go there. We will see the kitchen, but we won't go into town until tomorrow so Elsa and hopefully my sister can come. There should be chocolate in the kitchen and yes I like chocolate, but I prefer caramel and so does my sister. Okay now that we got that out of the way let's go have fun!

"Wait you like caramel, Anna likes chocolate, and I like peanut butter." Rapunzel said.

"We're the perfect combination!" We all said in unison.

Then we all started following Autumn as she lead us around to the different rooms in the castle and introducing us to some of the staff. While we were walking around the castle I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Elsa and Frostina.

Elsa's POV

Okay so I just made Anna, I mean Autumn a promise and I am definitely going to keep it. Dang it why are Anna and Autumn so alike. Even their names sound alike, Autumn and Anna. Forget that now you have to think about Frostina and how you can persuade her. First having her hurt me and realizing that love is the answer to control her powers is out because she doesn't love me and putting her sister at risk isn't an option. And go figure I'm at her door and knocked on an imaginary door. Wait imaginary door so she doesn't close it. Good to know.

"What do you want Elsa?" she asked coldly (author: ha ha )

"Calm down I'm here so I can help you. Haven't you heard about the Great Thaw as everyone apparently calls." She giggled a bit but then stopped.

Good I'm on the right track with this. That's when I started to tell her the story and at the end of the story she raised her hands just like I did and the snow, ice, and frost began to gather into a snowflake at the ceiling. Then the snowflake started to dissipate, but instead of completely disappearing some of the snow came back. Frostina then slumped to the ground in frustration.

"I can't do it." She said.

"Don't worry you just need a bit more training. My training was just letting my powers go, but we're not going to have you do that because it would end with someone getting hurt. Instead you're going to train so you can have control and possibly new talents with your powers."

"Really, wait where are we going to do this? Berlin doesn't have any spaces where we can do any training!" Frostina said worried.

"My plan was to do it in Arendelle if your sisters and you said yes. I was told it was fine by your sisters and heard their rude comments after I ''left'' the room. Autumn said she would go if you wanted to."

"Princess Frostina," a mocking voice called."It's time for your dinner. Unless of course you don't want eat you little piece of parent killing junk."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe you should speak to your princess like that!" I said fiercely.

"Queen Elsa! I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here."

"Well not to cut your meeting short but we have to be going to dinner."

"Wait you're actually going to dinner today?"

"Yes, yes I am." Frostina said confidently as we started to walk to the dining room for dinner.

At Dinner:

"Frosti, you actually got her to come to dinner today?" Autumn asked excitedly.

"Yes she did and Autumn we are both going to Arendelle with Elsa and Anna." Frostina said."Oh and I forgot to ask when do we leave and will we be able to stay for as long as we like?"

"Please, please, please, say yes! Pretty please say yes!" Autumn, Anna, and Rapunzel said.

"Ugh three of them!" Eugene, Frostina, and I said in unison. Then Frostina and I started to giggle.

"Hey you should be happy there are three supportive and funny people." Anna said.

"Yeah what she said!" Autumn said.

"Even if sometimes we are a little bit annoying we make up for it in being lovable!"

"You three are ridiculous." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Thank you, wait what?" Anna said.

Then we all laughed and started to eat. When dinner was over we all retreated to our rooms for the night. Before I went to sleep I saw Frostina heading down the hall with Autumn, Anna, and Rapunzel. Then Anna motioned for me to follow them. When we reached what I assumed was the ballroom we went inside and Frostina froze the door shut with her powers only getting a little bit on the floor. Then I understood what we were doing we frosted over the floor and I made ice skates for everyone in the room except for me and Frostina who glided over the ice easily. We made snow banks and snowballs and had a very quiet snowball fight not wanting anyone to know where we were. Then we started on the snowman. It was a medium sized snowman that looked like your average snowman. That's when we started to get tired and we decided to turn in. I went to my room, packed up for the next day, and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! How have you all been? So let's get down to business. I'm gonna thank everyone hear but I want you to read my note at the end for some questions involving the story.

I want to thank changeofheart505 for following, favorite, and reviewing.

Here's chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frostina's POV

Wow for the first time in forever I actually feel, well free I guess. It's so amazing that just two days ago I was freaking out in a dungeon because I couldn't control my powers. And now, I can and everything in life seems so much clearer. I can't wait to go to Arendelle to start my new life. It's amazing that I was able to control my powers just like that because of how much Autumn loves me.

"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. For the first time in forever..." I heard Autumn's clear voice singing.

"Hey Autumn where'd you learn that song from it sounded amazing, and the last time I heard you sing was, umm, like, 4 years ago? Are you excited to be going to Arendelle? I wish I we were leaving soon!" I said excitedly.

"We are leaving in an hour or two I was just coming to get you so we could go into town together." She said.

"Wait your going into town? I'm sorry I thought you were just going to stay here so we could talk while I finished packing." I lied."It's okay though I can stay back it'll be fine."

"Are you sure it isn't because of the townspeople. Because it looks like you're already packed."

"Alright you caught me can you just let me try something really quick. Well two things really quick."

"Sure I don't see why not."

Then I started to form an ice dress. When I finished I had my long, wavy, platinum blonde hair was down to my waist. In the back two thin strands were pinned back with a beautiful snowflake clip. My dress was just below my knees and was a beautiful pale aqua color with tiny snowflakes that shone like diamonds covering the dress. I had a thin silver strap on each arm (Author: like a regular tank top). My shoes were ice slippers with a small snowflake on top. (Author: Cinderella's glass slippers with a snowflake on top instead of a bow.) On top of my head was a shimmering silver tiara with a small snowflake on the front. (Author: Just saying my dream is to look like this*sigh*._.) I couldn't help but gasp when I turned and saw myself in the mirror. When I saw Autumn gaping at me I knew I didn't imagine it and I really looked like that. Then I added my final touch. Elsa had made Olaf out of happiness from when she was a child so I focused all my strength in making a living thing like Elsa did out of snow.

"EEEEEEE!" Autumn squealed."It's so cute! You're so cute." She blabbed as my new pet opened her soft azure eyes to join the world."I can't believe you were able to do that right in front of me. And you made a cute fluffy adorable snow fox, literally! Oh my god you are amazing best younger twin ever!"

"First off I'm just younger by a minute, and second you use my birthday." I said.

"Yeah yeah let's go show you to the others!" she said.

"Oh no Snowflake prepare for a lot of squealing." I said warning my new snow fox friend. She just nuzzled my nose in return and sat patiently on my shoulder as we waited for our fate.

"EEEEEEE!" Anna and Rapunzel squealed. As Snowflake pawed at her ears even Elsa looked amazed .

"Oh my god you look amazing Frostina, maybe even better than Elsa! No offense Elsie." Anna said.

"Hey, even she does look amazing there's no reason to be hurtful." Elsa said."Oh and I don't like being called Elsie. I prefer Elsa and you know it." Elsa said then smiled mischievous as Anna yelped and shivered.

"Okay I know you don't need to keep doing that! Awww she's so adorable! Can I pet her? Does she feel like snow or does she actually have fur? What's her name? Did you make her?" Anna said at a speed no one should be able to talk at.

"Anna could you slow down so she can actually be able to understand you. And we should probably be going if we want to hit town before we leave for Arendelle."

"Yeah she's probably right like always since she's the queen of being right." Eugene said sarcastically, but yet strangely it wasn't because everyone, including Elsa knew it was true. It didn't stop her from getting mad.

Elsa quickly with complete control used ice to pin everyone to the wall. I quickly broke out and managed to free everyone but Eugene who got a whole lot of snow dumped on top of his head.

"Eugene the snowman was a sarcastic brat. He made Elsa mad and now I'm singing this song." Rapunzel sang.

"Blondie, how could you do this to me!'' Eugene whined.

"Oh get over it you big baby." Rapunzel said playfully."We all know you deserved it. And it was hilarious."

"For all of you!" he whined."All I did was say something that was true!"

"Well that was snow imagine what it could have been like. Yeah that'll shut you up huh!" Elsa said like the smart aleck she was."I can't wait for you to come into the woods so you can man up. Yeesh, I mean like how big of a wimp you are!"

"Ladies, ladies you're both beautiful. So can we get this over with 'cause by the time you two are finished with this we would have missed our boat." Autumn said.

"Yeah!" Anna and Rapunzel said receiving a glare from both Elsa and Eugene.

"Okay you guys I hope you're ready to see how much these people hate me. Oh and you should probably not take anything they say to heart. Let's just say they aren't the friendliest people on the planet in case anyone was going to ask." I said as we made our way into the town.

Luckily with all the others they didn't seem to want to mess with me today. Why would they? I mean I had the Snow Queen, my sister, her sister, and two people with frying pans in their bags. I'm not even going to ask about the pans. We went through the kingdom buying candy and other things like cupcakes and all the food our kingdom had to offer. Anna, Autumn, and Rapunzel ran from shop to shop while Elsa, Eugene, and I groaned. When they finally had enough of the kingdom we headed to the boat to go to Arendelle. I sat and wondered what would happen there and who I would meet when a snowman ran up to me.

"Elsa you changed your dress and your hair and you got a cute new pet. Hi there little guy what's your name?" He asked Snowflake as she chirped, no squeaked. What sound does a fox even make?"Oh your name is Snowflake."

"Hey, um little snowman, I'm not Elsa. My name's Frostina."

"Oh then let me start over. Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Olaf."

"I better be going so I can go surprise Elsa that you're hear Frosti. Ooh can I call you Frosti? Your name is too long. Bye!" He said as he wandered off to go find Elsa.

I laughed for the first time in a while as I heard him run up to Autumn in the hallway. Things were finally looking up for me.

Author's Note:

Hi again, I mentioned some questions and now I'm gonna start firing away like Anna would.

#1: Do you want a sequel so I know where to end the story?

#2: Shorter chapters to make for less time between posts?

#3: If you want a sequel do you want Big 5/Super 6?

#4: Romance. I need you to list some romances. Should I do Jelsa? Add some love triangles?

Give me my answers please so I know where to go with this story. And what you want to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the length and shortness of the chapter.

Oh and I want to thank changeofheart505 for reviewing and answering my questions.

Seriously you guys didn't even vote so it doesn't matter you are now getting what changeofheart505 wanted.

Which is a sequel, shorter chapters, Super Six, and love triangles. So if you don't like how this will affect this story which is shorter chapters and that there will be a sequel (which will affect the ending). Then you either don't read or vote now. The rest will be for the sequel. My school is starting back up but I'm going to try to get the chap out before Tuesday. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 7

Rapunzel's POV:

"Wahooooooooooooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran around mine and Eugene's room on the ship."Best Day Ever!"

"Hmm I wonder where I've heard that before." Eugene said from the doorway still clearly unhappy about earlier.

"Oh get over it ya big baby and have some fun I mean seriously you need to lighten up." I got no reaction."Well only big boys who can get over it! Get to go to the training room. But I guess I'll go there all alone. Without company on the long dangerous walk down into the hull, oh yeah it's past the boiler room and you know what happens around boiler rooms."

"Okay, okay, jeez can you take a chill pill! If you walk past the boiler room like that…" he said as I had a flashback of how badly burned I got last time I ran\skipped\danced past the boiler room. I shivered as I saw myself lying in bed with burns all over my body.

"Curse my clumsiness!" I say quietly as Eugene laughs.

"Come on we better head down before they start without us." He said.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming! You just went from GrumpyMcGrumpyPants to Mr. HappyPants." I said."It's because you get to use the frying pan isn't it!'' I said eagerly."Huh, huh, isn't it! Isn't it isn't it!" I teased. He pulled me into a kiss when we reached the door but I fell over and we toppled into the room with everyone staring, but we don't really notice until Anna starts to talk.

"So are you two done here so we can keep going?" She said.

"Please refrain your eyes from the disgusting public display in front of you." Autumn said in a silly announcer voice.

"Autumn you sound like a ten year old!" Frostina hissed.

"Sorry, jeez. You do realize that they brought a little follower though right." Autumn said as a Frostina's new pet hopped on to Eugene's back and then into her arms.

"Snowflake you little cutie, I thought that I told you to stay in the room. You could get hurt in here you know." She said, but Snowflake seemed to just shrug it off and nestled back into her hair."Uh uh you need to get down so I can train." And with that she quickly changed herself into a pale aqua tank top with a pair of leggings the same color and had her hair back into a ponytail. Elsa did something similar but in teal and had her hair in her side French-Braid.

Then we got to training. Elsa and Frostina shot down dummies with ice. I was amazed Elsa shot them down easily and looked even graceful while she did it. Frostina however looked less confident and was putting much more effort into it. Even while struggling like she was she still looked graceful, not as much as Elsa of course but still looked like it was natural. Anna apparently had a lot more skill than you'd expect with the bow. She shot down the targets in places that could and would kill or really badly injure a person. That's when I realized we were all training like we were going into war. Everyone here was aiming to kill, but Eugene and me. That's when I guess he realized it too so he went and grabbed a sword. He and Autumn who was just standing and practicing stances started fencing I started to call out to tell him to be careful but he called back to me before I could start.

"Don't worry about it the blades are just fencing blades." He said with a smirk."She's lucky they are I could kill her if they were real…" He then got cut off by her knocking away his sword and stabbing him lightly in the chest.

"You were saying." She said calmly.

"Oh it's on now!" He said.

While they did that I just stood there and watched until Frostina came over with a bow and a sheath of arrows and Anna started to teach me. Eventually we all tired out and went up to bed. Eugene and I laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Hey guys thanks changeofheart505 and you are definitely victorious now because all the people out there with second chances did nothing. Anyways I hope you enjoy hope I can post again soon. Possible extra chap tonight since I have a little bit of freedom on this Labor Day weekend. I hope you'll reward me with some reviews so it's not like I'm WORKING ON LABOR DAY WEEKEND!

Oh yeah I forgot to mention all rights reserved to Snickers Bars both PB and regular. (You will all see exactly what I mean shortly.)

Chapter 8

Autumn's POV

After every single day of either training or being bored out of our minds when we finally reached Arendelle Anna, Rapunzel, and I ran out on to the docks and just skipped around. I could honestly feel Frosti's death glare on the back of my head. But then I heard Elsa whisper something to her and then I yelped and shivered. I could hear them giggling behind me I knew what would happen when Anna did something Elsa didn't like.

"Hey Anna can you show me the way to the kingdom I really want some caramel!" I yelled over to her.

"Yeah I really want some chocolate." Anna said as Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Yay peanut-butter!"

We all started down to the kingdom and walked into the candy store. We all went and grabbed our goodies then went up front to pay talking about how we all wished there was a candy that would use all three.

"Your Majesties if you'd please I have a solution to that little problem." The storekeeper said hustling into an area of the store that was in the back."I call this treat the Snickers Bar. It comes filled with thick creamy caramel and crunchy peanuts or smooth creamy peanut-butter if you choose and comes with a thick layer of creamy milk chocolate on the outside.

"Oooo!" We all drooled over the candy.

"We'll each take 5 of them please." I said deciding for all of us.

We all stepped up to the counter and paid. We all left the shop munching on the delicious candy filled with our three favorite candies. (AN: they bought PB Snickers.) When we reached the castle I realized it was an even bigger one than ours. I couldn't help but to think 'Wow' to myself.

"You realize that you said that out loud." Frostina said dreamily as she walked past.

"So now that we're here I say we go up to the North Mountain to see Elsa's Ice Castle it's amazing! Especially since she fixed up from the Duke's…" Anna trailed off seeing her Elsa, Frosti, and my faces."Sooo anyways we should definitely go up there and show you around the mountain too!"

"Anna you realize we just got back from being gone about a month and you expect me to try to make my advisors to cover ruling over Arendelle for another week!" Elsa said her voice rising."Anna I just can't do it because they can cover some minor problems and situations, but the trade week is next week and we have to prepare a ball and the farms are behind. As well as the fact that is summer and we don't know if it is safe for people to eat my ice."

"I know but I can help when we get back please!" Anna said giving Elsa the puppy face causing us all to giggle when we gave in.

"Fine, but I have to work tonight and we leave first thing in the morning!" Elsa said.

"Yay!'' Anna said.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Hey I told you I had a lot of free time tonight. Anyways I won't always post like this on long weekends I just got lucky and got a lazy day. I haven't checked my email yet so I'll thank people tomorrow for both chapters from today. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

Eugene's POV

When I heard Elsa agree to the North Mountain thing my only thought was a sarcastic yay we're all gonna die. Because first off Punz has never felt cold like mountain cold and the last time she felt cold like that she almost had to get her arm cut off. Everyone but me and Elsa both clearly a little upset about going up to the mountain left to go pack. Eventually she left my guess to go do some of her Queenly duties. I hung around for a little bit just admiring the paintings and thinking to myself if I was still a thief about how much of a goldmine this castle would be.

"Eugene here you are I've been looking for you for like half an hour!" Punz said.

"I first off never left here and second off it's only been like I don't know maybe five minutes." I said.

Rapunzel gasped." Ooh your worried I'll get hurt again aren't you." She said playfully."You're always putting on the tough guy act but..."

"Stop." I interrupted.

"Inside you're just a…"

"Don't say it."

"A big teddy bear!"

"And you said it now I have to do something bad so I'm tough to you again." I said."So as my act of toughness which painting should I steal? Will it be this one?" I asked playfully pointing to one of Joan of Arc while she giggled."Or will it be this one?" I said pointing at one of a woman on a swing."Or will it be the princess of Corona." I said while I threw her over my shoulder.

"Eugene! Put me down!" she screamed while laughing so hard her face turned red.

"Only if I'm not a teddy bear anymore." I said calmly on the outside while cracking up on the inside. She just looked to hilarious not start to smile.

"Okay, okay!" she said through giggles."You're not a teddy bear anymore!" she giggled.

"You know what; I think I'll just keep you on my shoulder for a little longer!"

"No you can't do that!" She yelled at me.

"Yes I can." I said while she beat on my back with her tiny fists until we reached our room and I put her down once we were inside.

"Ha I knew you'd give in sometime." She said triumphantly while I massaged my shoulder.

"Yeah I chose to give into you and not the incredible pain coming from my shoulder and my back from you." I said sarcastically.

"You know you're lucky I already packed for tomorrow morning. Oh and don't forget we leave early tomorrow morning."

"So I'm assuming that means you want me to go to bed." I said.

"Yep!"

"I can handle that." I said giving her a kiss and with that we both went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Hey I'm really sorry about length between chapters, but I'm trying the best I can. Honestly I've got school, sports (for me and my brother), and a life outside of a computer. You guys who have stuck through the story and have either reviewed or followed thank you!* the author pauses as she tears up*. Well time to get down to business. Chap is on the morning of the trip. Don't worry just a short preparation for before the story gets good. Hope you like some minor (hilarious) drama .

Thanks for reviewing changeofheart505.

I've been thinking would you guys like story recommendations from me? Answer through reviews please.

Rapunzel's POV

"Wake up Eugene! Wake up, come on." I said struggling to get him out of the bed."It's time to wake up sleepy head." I said trying to pry his eyes open.

"Punz," he mumbled, "let me sleep in. It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly!" I said."Elsa said yesterday that we leave at the crack of dawn." I whined at him.

"Why are you such a morning person." He muttered while getting ready.

"Because I am!" I said in my I can get you do to do anything I want to voice.

"I hate it when you use that voice." He said.

"Well if you're going to be a grump I guess we'll just sit here and be bored for a whole week while they go off into the mountains and have a great adventure. It's your choice on what we do." I said.

"You already woke me up had me get dressed and ready. The bags are packed and by now it's 6:30. So I guess we're going."

"Good, oh and the clock is lying I set it forward so It's actually around 5:30."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you woke me up at 5 o' clock in the morning!" he called after me."RAPUNZELLLLL!'' he yelled.

"And that's why girls are better than guys!" I said to myself as I ran around the corner of the hallway. To find Kristoff waiting there for everyone, in about ten minutes everyone was at the sled outside, except for Eugene.

"I'll go get him." I said while I walked back into the castles unaware I was being followed. When I reached our room I saw him bleeding out on the floor. I started to call out for help, I was stopped by a sharp painful stab in my back (A\N: literally) and I crumpled to the floor. Looking up to see who it was I saw the person. I started to tell them that they wouldn't get away with it, but I got kicked in the head by another person and blacked out.

Author's Note:

I am evil. Try to guess who, well you'll never see this twist. Probably like how you all more than likely thought they would be up in the mountains next time. Mooahhaahaa! All my lovely viewers better give me some reviews or someone might not live through the next chapter. Mooahhahaa!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. These next two chapters will be written in third person point of view. The reason for this is back stories! Hope you like it. Oh and sorry to all you people who don't like evil. No reviews to thank for yet. At least that's what I think. I'll thank for any reviews another day.

PLEASE REVIEW

_"We'll make sure his twelve le brothers take care of him."_

And take care of him they did.

"Hans!" his brothers called."You were sent to Arendelle to represent The Southern Isles and now for all we know they're on their way to start a war with us."

"Hans your brothers are right." His father said.

"We already are the laughing stock of the world."

"Why couldn't he have died out there at the hands of the queen?!"

"Ooh I have an idea! Let's execute him here!" One of his brothers said. All the rest of his brothers nodded at this suggestion.

"No!" Hans cried out.

"Yes!" His brothers said.

"No." His father said. With that everyone went quiet, either with anticipation, or fear of what their father was about to say."Hans will not be executed." He said first as Hans's brothers heads slumped forward and he smiled triumphantly."His punishment will be much worse." His brother's heads popped back up at this.

Hans stood handcuffed and petrified in front of his father, the king. He knew that there was no escape and that no matter how hard we would try to escape that he was at the will of his father.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles will be banished to find his own living. As well as the fact that he shall be stripped of his title. He shall leave the Southern Isles with only the clothes on his back tomorrow morning, and I will not be persuaded to have it any other way." His father said leaving the room. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. Then his brothers pushed him out of the castle on to the street to fend for himself before leaving the next morning.

Hans then picked himself off the ground and headed toward the docks. He saw on a newspaper that there was trouble in Berlin and decided that since the girl had powers like Elsa's he figured that she would be there. He then heard the trade ship for Berlin was leaving and ran to it and snuck on. He figured that he would watch how everything played out and then he would leave for Arendelle shortly after. What Hans didn't realize was that the newspaper was old and Elsa was already there. He also didn't realize that he got on the wrong ship. By morning Hans was on his way to Corona and ready for everything but what would happen to occur.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Hey I want to thank vmt19998 for the favorite. Oh and just almost forgot to mention third person POV might carry on longer than planned. Sorry for leaving you hanging but you need you're background info. That'll be all for now.

THIRD PERSON POV

Hans was shocked well he was past shocked by now he was furious with himself. He got himself on the wrong ship, found out that the newspaper was old and they were already at Berlin, and was out in the open. Luckily no one seemed to notice or shout "It's Prince Hans, arrest him guards!" as he thought would happen. He figured hopping ships would look to suspicious, especially since Corona had the best military service. Instead he found himself running into the woods.

He ran and ran until he reached what looked to be a rock covered with vines. He tried to stop and got lucky, or so he thought that he stopped. That's when a hand reached out through the vines and pulled him threw. The hand seemed young and looked like it belonged to a beautiful young woman. Instead he found Gothel. Even though she was young he could tell she was a lot older than him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked putting a knife against his throat. "Ah ha, you I thought it was you Prince Hans. Oh don't worry you don't have to be called Prince, I already know you aren't one." She said tracing his jaw with her finger."So I'm assuming you want revenge." She said as he nodded."Well than I hope you can help me get mine. Oh yeah I must take you somewhere first."

They walked for a short while behind the tower until they reached a multicolored rainbow flower. Hans marveled at its beauty, but still wondered why he had been brought here. That's when he heard her singing. He could barely understand the words, but by the time she was finished Gothel didn't look like Gothel anymore.

"I assume you know my name right." Gothel said as Hans nodded. Now her voice was melodic and she looked at least six years younger, at about his age (18). "This flower is one of eternal youth. You think of an age and you become it until you decide you don't like it." He nodded as though he didn't care he already was at the best age for his looks."It also grants eternal life if you wish it." His eyes widened. Gothel then began to sing again. He saw that both of them were incased in a golden glow as they became almost entirely immortal."Now neither of us can die of age. However we can still die from some fatal actions."

Then Hans couldn't take it anymore they both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. When they broke apart they started walking towards the tower to wait for another day to come.

Author's Note:

Okay so I kind of gagged a little writing about it. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will be prepared for one more third person. It'll be the last one that I know of for now. Oh and I've been thinking about another story should I start now or wait.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Hey guys I'm back with the story! Now I've been doing a lot of reading and I found an author by the name of DesertSnowQueen (I forget the numbers), and she (assuming she's a girl because of queen) killed off the two main characters. Don't forget Eugene and Rapunzel are with the villains. The story line is now up to you! More reviews mean less time and a happy author . So keep me happy please. Enough of my talking enjoy the chapter!

Third Person POV

Hans and Gothel both plotted about how to defeat their enemies and eventually came up with an evil plan to capture either Eugene or Rapunzel to lure the other to them and torture them. The rest would come after time. The pair went to bed and in the morning Gothel surprised Hans.

Late that night before she left the tower to get a special present for him as well as some supplies for them. Such as food, water, blankets, etc. She then went back to the tower, up the secret spiral staircase, and went to bed.

"Oh Hans," she called in a singsong voice."I have a surprise for you!"

"What?'' he asked groggily.

In response to his question she held up two tickets to Arendelle. Hans quickly jumped up and got ready knowing they wouldn't have much time before they had to leave. When they were both dressed and packed. They set off to the boat and made it just before it was leaving. They had a three day journey ahead of them.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short chapter but not much left for me to write about. Please review because I really don't want to kill off characters, but I will if I have to. So I'm going to start a new story as well. Next chap will have the name.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Hi people you guys are so lucky that a guest reviewer by the name of jj12 saved the story. So I personally want to thank him/her because I really did not want to kill those two off. So story talk this chapter will be in Rapunzel's point of view. Your reviews well lets just say if you don't want them to be tortured for two whole chapters and be rescued in the third or not at all. So onto the story. Oh yeah and if my nice favorite/follow friends from early on in the story I would greatly appreciate it if they reviewed.

Rapunzel's POV

When I wake up from the dark, dreamless, void that is unconsciousness I scan my surroundings quickly looking for anything I can use as a weapon. Why does it always have to be me being kidnapped? I mean how am I still that valuable to her? I don't have my hair, first off. Second she should be dead! She died after…

"Eugene!" I murmur quietly. "Eugene?" I call when I hear a groan from the other side of the room.

I turn my head and I see him on the cold cement floor of the cold cement room. But I don't just see him I see blood. That's when I remember what happened to him. I came in the room and he was bleeding out on the floor. I tried to run over, but was jerked back to the wall. I look at my hands. They are bleeding and hurt really badly and I see why.

"Handcuffs! Seriously where does she get all of these handcuffs!" I hear a creak and turn my head to the door with hatred in my eyes. "Mother," I sneer at her.

"Why my dear that's no way to treat me. I took care of you for eighteen years and this is the respect I get!" she says circling me.

She then moved over to Eugene and I gasped when I saw the glint of the steel blade in her hand.

"It's a pity that this must happen, but what must, must I suppose." She said tracing the knife down his neck drawing blood.

"No! J-just leave him alone. I'll do anything you want please just leave him alone!''

"Hmm I wonder where I heard that before. And did it work?" she said. "Nope! So enjoy misery! Bye!" she said as she cackled when she left. After that I began to cry and didn't stop for a long time.


End file.
